


Fire Pain

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, building collapsing, rescue efforts, trapped in burning building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: When an arsonist goes around setting buildings on fire, the Avengers must do something before it’s too late.





	Fire Pain

The Avengers stood around the living room of the Avengers Compound watching the news in silent shock.

_ “Local authorities say they don’t know who’s responsible for the recent fires but, they are working closely with the fire chief to catch the perpetrator(s)before anyone get seriously injured.” _ The News woman announced with a solemn look on her face.

“Someone has to do something.” Rose sighed as she stood from the couch and walked to the kitchen. 

“How can we do something if we don’t know who it is?” Tony asked glancing over his shoulder in her direction. 

“Sharon’s been working at the hospital trying to help with some of the smoke inhalation victims, some have been seriously burned.” Rose replied as she carefully put a tea bag into her cup. 

“Why is she working at the hospital? Shouldn’t she be working with the other agents to find the person responsible?” Steve asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

“She volunteered to work at the hospital. She thought maybe she could get some info from one of the patients.” Rose responded with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“We should do something Mr. Stark. People are getting hurt.” Peter stated staring sadly at the tv screen as the news played shots from each fire. 

“You’re right Pete. We’ll do something.” Tony smiled at the kid trying to give him some form of hope. 

Rose stepped outside pulling her phone out of her pocket. She pressed her speed dial number for Sharon and placed the phone to her ear. She waited impatiently for Sharon to pick up. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Sharon asked breathless. 

“Got any information? I can’t sit around and do nothing.” Rose huffed out with an irritated breath. 

“I got nothing. I’m sorry.” There was a long pause before Sharon spoke again. “We just got someone brought in by the cops. I’ll call you back.” She quickly hung up. 

Rose stared at her phone before walking back inside.

“Any luck?” Bucky asked as he bit into a plum. 

“She might have something. She’s gonna call me back.” She wiped some excess juice from his chin before walking away. 

~~~~~~~~

A few hours had passed since Rose had first called Sharon. When she finally got a call back she began throwing things into a duffle bag. She let everyone know what she had learned before Tony started up his jet and waited for everyone to board. 

It didn’t take them long to get to the old factory. The first thing the noticed was the smoke already filling the sky and the flames growing higher.

“Search for people who are trapped, get them out and stay safe.” Steve ordered as he got his shield off his back and onto his arm. 

As soon as their feet hit the ground Sharon ran over and grabbed Rose by the shoulders. “The guy is in there. He has hostages.” 

The fear in her best friends eyes made Rose slightly angry. “We’ll get him. Stay out here and take care of the survivors.” Rose gave her friend a reassuring smile. 

“Be careful. Tell the others.” 

Rose nodded her head and jogged to the others. As she relayed the message a loud crack broke out as another part of the building went up in flames.

“It’s now or never.” Rose declared before running in with the others after her. 

Everyone had gathered outside the front entrance after grabbing everyone including the arsonist. 

“Where’s Rose?!” Bucky asked frantically as everyone stood outside. 

More smoke billowed from the building and the flames began to grow higher. 

“I thought she was with you.” Tony replied frantically searching the entrance for her. 

“Where’s Rose?” Sharon asked joining the group. When no one answered she stared in horror at the entrance. 

A deafening crack echoed around them as part of the roof came crashing down. 

“I’m going in.” Bucky announced walking towards the smoke filled entranced. 

No one objected. Only stared after him as he disappeared into the wall of smoke. 

Once inside he navigated around fallen beams and objects on fire as he called out for Rose. He could hear the faint sound of someone coughing and struggling close by. “Rose!” He yelled hoping it was her.

“Bucky! Over here!” Her yell was hoarse and followed with a cough. 

He stepped around a few metal sheets and found her trapped under a beam that was smoking furiously with one end on fire. “What happened?” He asked as he lifted the beam off her leg and tossed it to the side. 

“I made a round to make sure everyone was out when the ceiling collapsed and the beam landed on me.” Rose tried to stand only to collapse to the floor grimacing in pain. 

“It’s probably broke. We need to get out of here.” Bucky stated as he helped her to her feet. 

“I know. There’s a child in here still. They’re trapped in the back. We have to get them out.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes as he supported her weight. “Fine. We get the kid and we get out of here.” 

They managed to get to where the child was trapped without any issues. It was getting the entrance that was going to be the challenge. 

“Stay close!” Rose commanded as the kid held onto to her shirt for dear life.

Another crack sounded from above. Bucky stopped and looked up. Before he could react Rose had shoved him and the child forward as the ceiling above collapsed cutting them off from one another. 

“Get them out!” Rose yelled. “I’ll find a way around!” 

“I’m not leaving you in here again!” Bucky yelled back as he held the child against him. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, you get that child out of here now!” She demanded as she balanced her weight to her left leg. 

“Fine! But, I’m coming back for you!” He snapped. He picked up the child and ran towards the entrance. 

Rose did her best to make her way around the debri. She didn’t get a chance to make it far before more of the building collapsed. 

~~~~

“Rose!” Bucky yelled as he returned to the last place he had seen her. 

When she didn’t answer he began digging through the debri thinking the worst. He lifted part of the wall and found her lying there unconscious. 

“Fuck!” He yelled as checked for a pulse after pulling her away from the small fire. “Come on Rose. Breath.” He whispered as he began to do chest compressions and mouth to mouth. As soon as a small gasp passed her lips he picked her up and carried as fast as he could out of the building. 

~~~~~

The building was falling apart as Sharon stood frozen in fear waiting for someone to emerge — for her friend to walk out. AS soon as a figure began to emerge and she noticed it wasn’t two separate ones she dropped to her knees crying out in pain as Bucky walked out carrying the limp form of her best friend. Steve sat with her on the ground holding her as she cried. Paramedics rushed forward to help and get them both the oxygen they needed. 

“She’s going to be okay.” Steve reassured as he rubbed her back. 

“She wasn’t moving, she wasn’t breathing. She..” Sharon sobbed. 

“They’re gonna air flight her to the hospital. Bucky’s going to ride with her.” Tony announced placing his hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“We have to get there before them.” Sharon said jumping up. 

“We’ll be there when she wakes.” Steve promised as he held Sharon back from running to her car.

~~~~

A few hours later the team was sitting in the waiting room anxiously waiting for the doctor to come and tell them how she was doing. A few had their head in their hands while the others stood or paced around the room nervously. When the atmosphere in the room became almost suffocating the double doors opened as a doctor walked through with a somber face. 

“How bad is it?” Sharon asked with a shaky voice as her knees began to quake. 

“She’s okay. She has a broken leg, a fractured rib, some cuts and bruises. Other than that she’s okay. We’ve got her on oxygen to help with the smoke inhalation. She’s asleep right now but she’s going to make it.” He explained. 

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the doctor lead them to her room. Sharon took up a spot next to her side and held her friend’s hand while the others filled the room. 

“You’re such an asshole.” Sharon whispered brushing a strand of hair from Rose’s forehead. 

“Yeah but, you love me.” Rose smiled and glanced at her friend. 

“The doctor said you were sleeping.” Sharon accused as she gently smacked Rose’s hand. 

“He lied. I was sleeping though but, the herd of people coming in caught my attention.” Rose laughed lightly. 

“You’re insane you know that right?” Bucky stated from his spot by the window. 

“Yeah but, you love me.” Rose winked at him with a smirk playing in her lips. 

“Glad to see you’re still a smartass.” Tony chuckled from the foot of her bed. 

“You think a little fire would change that?” She asked. 

“No. Just rest up. I’ll bring some food up tomorrow.” Tony winked and smiled. 

“Can I come with you Mr. Stark?” Peter asked looking up at Tony with big puppy dog eyes.

“Of course kid.” Tony smiled at him. 

“Tony, you can’t just bring up food for her.” Steve scolded. 

“Yeah I can stars and stripes. Hospitals nowadays don’t know.” 

“Don’t start arguing. Just let it go Steve, you won’t win this. Tony, just, go home.” Sharon sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I’m coming back tomorrow with food though.” Tony pointed at Rose before leaving the room and taking Peter with him. 

“Did we get the guy?” Rose asked as she sat up a little.

“We did. He’s in custody and everyone that was in the building is safe.” Sam answered.

“Why was there a kid there?” Rose asked reaching for her water cup.

“Something about bring your kid to work day.” Bruce mentioned. 

“Ok. Are they okay?” Rose asked looking at everyone.

“They’re fine. Just a little cough from the smoke but, they’re fine.” Steve smiled. “You should get some rest and stop worrying about others right now.”

“Yeah yeah. Who’s staying here with me though?” Rose joked before sipping from her cup.

“I am for sure.” Sharon answered quickly.

“Me too.” Bucky smiled as he sat in the chair by the window. “Try and kick me out.” He challenged. 

“Seems like you’re well taken care of.” Steve smiled. “I’ll come back tomorrow. I’ll also try to get ahold of Thor and tell him what happened, I’m sure he’ll want to see you.” 

“Thanks.” Rose smiled as everyone left the room. “Now, you two, what are we gonna do with cheap hospital tv channels?” 

“I’m sure we can find a good movie channel.” Sharon suggested taking the remote and skimming through the channels.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Bucky whispered with a gentle smile on his face.

“Me too Bucky, me too.” Rose smiled and rested her head on the pillow.

  
  
  
  



End file.
